Those Golden Eyes
by AishaRotterdam
Summary: Bella is starting her last year in college. Still devastated over the death of her father, she runs into the man in her dreams. Is this real? AU Bella & Edward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The character names belong to SM, the rest is my idea! **

**Special thanx go out to my beta Lel2768 and my pre-readers Love2Read30, Heycarrieann & Licpa. Let ne know what you think in a review!**

Those Golden Eyes

Prologue

Beginning my last year at Dartmouth I couldn't help but think back at what had brought me here. It made me sad and happy at the same time. Why is it that life can be so full of contradictions!

It has been over four years since I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I remembered the first day of High School like it was yesterday. Walking into the school, hearing all the buzz going around about me, the new student. There were also a lot of rumors about the Cullen family, because they had left Forks. I'd gotten the idea that their move was sudden and unexpected. The whole school was talking about it. I was kind of glad the attention wasn't fully on me. Well it was a lot less than I'd expected, but I still got some attention. It wasn't too bad, everyone was really nice and helpful.

I made a good friend in Angela. She was funny and incredibly kind, with deep brown eyes and long hair that was so dark, it was almost black in colour. She laughed at my jokes and we shared similar dreams and aspirations. We had both wanted to go to Dartmouth. I was so glad when I heard she was also accepted. Now she's sharing a room with me. She helped me a lot at the end of our senior year in Forks High School. She also told me some things about the Cullen children. They hadn't been there for very long, not like the rest of the school population that had been there almost all of their lives, just a couple of years. They were adopted by doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They couldn't have children of their own . So they decided to adopt and give children who'd had it tough, a home. While only 2 were twins and the other three not related in any way, they all had the same beauty. Or so I'd been told.

After moving to Forks my relationship with Charlie became more of a father daughter thing. Before then I just visited there for a couple of weeks in the summer. I soon got used to living with him in my childhood home.  
>Then, just before graduation my beloved father was killed. There had been sightings of some big wolves in the woods. There were also reports of hikers getting lost in them and not returning. The sightings became more prominent in those last months before the end of the school year and the police had wanted to check things out. Charlie told me not to go in the woods until he said everything was okay. Not that you would have found me in the woods very often anyway. I was too clumsy to function at times, so I left the woods for people who can manage to get out of them in one piece.<p>

Then I got that call, that call that no one is waiting for, or wants to get. Something had gone so badly wrong and a wolf had killed my dad, he hadn't had a fighting chance in hell. They left out most of the gory details, to protect me. The whole corpse was devasted, as was I. I still find it hard to believe at times, even now. The whole town came to the funeral. We couldn't have an open casket because of the damage that had been done by the wolf. It was heart warming to have so many people come and pay their last respects to him. I knew it would have meant a lot to him.

After graduation I had to clean out the house. That wasn't something I had been looking forward to. I was so glad that Angela and my mom had been there to help me sort everything out. Luckily Charlie wasn't one to hold on to too many things. Only the stuff he needed and there was one thing that surprised me; there was a book about the legends of the Quileute tribe. I didn't know this book, so I kept it. I loved reading books, so this was one for my collection.

After getting settled in at college with Angela, I got busy with my studies. That was a good thing; it kept me focused on what I had to do. After a while I got myself into a routine, but still, all I longed for was night time. That was my favorite part of the day. At night, I could drift away into my dreams, and those dreams made me feel alive! They made me feel desired, I wanted them to last forever. But that didn't happen, even so, when I woke up from them, I knew the day would be that much better. These dreams started when I moved to Forks. The man I'd see in them was just too beautiful to describe, he made me forget everything and everyone.. I would wake up feeling all flushed and warm and tingly inside. He made me feel special and in these dreams he would take me to a meadow full of beautiful flowers and trees. We would spend hours there, talking about books I had read over my lifetime. He would touch me in places where no one had ever touched me. I didn't know I could have these feelings. I certainly hadn't felt like this for anyone in my life!

Now sitting here in my room, it was time to go to class. The last year of college had begun and I couldn't wait to get it over with…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First the rights belong to the wonderful SM, the story as here is my idea**

**Special thanx for my wonderful beta Lel2768 and her work on making this better**

**Also I would like to thank my pre-readers Love2Read40, Heycarrieann17 and Licpa for reading and giving me pointers. **

Chapter 1

I was looking into those beautiful golden eyes. I knew that I had lost the fight against love and had to make him mine!

It was my last year at Dartmouth. Walking into that classroom felt like I'd walked into my very own special dream. The same dream I've had constantly since I moved to Forks all those years ago. This couldn't be real. I started to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't daydreaming. He looked exactly like he did in my dreams, and he was looking at me as well. The look in his eyes wasn't one I understood.

I came early to class every morning. This allowed me to sit wherever I chose but that morning he was sat in my usual seat. I really didn't know what I should do. Go to him and ask why he's sitting in my seat, or just go sit somewhere else? Without even thinking I started walking towards him, like he was a magnet to me. I couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't stop the attraction.

Standing in front of the desk I started to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is B…."

"Isabella Marie Swan". He said without any hesitation and in a voice that made me swoon. He kept staring at me with those eyes. I couldn't think straight any more. This had never happened to me before.

"So are you… new here?", I asked him, "I haven't seen you.. around here before". He clearly was, but I had to start the conversation somehow. I just needed to know who this man was, and most importantly, how did he know my name? I know I've seen him before, but that was in my dreams. There was no way that this could all be real. I must still be dreaming, right?

"How do you know my name….?" I start again, but he interrupted me immediately.

"I was told by the teacher, when I was sitting down here. He told me that you always sit here. So after looking at the call sheet I saw your name". "And as for your other question, that's right, we just moved here from Yale". He said with a velvety voice that made me want to hear more from him. He sounds just like he did in my dreams. This couldn't be happening, or could it be?

"My family and I just moved here, my father was offered a position here at the hospital as the head of the ER and we came along with him off course,", he continued.

Before I knew it the class had filled up with other students and I had no other choice then but to sit next to him. Not that I minded at all at this point. I just wanted to sit there and hear him talk and be able to look into those beautiful golden eyes of his.

The class went by so fast, at the end my head was spinning with thoughts of him and I hadn't paid a lot of attention to my class. That was not a good way to start the new and last year here at college, but then again this was just the first class on the first day. There would be plenty of time and classes to catch up. One class on day one wasn't going to be a big problem.

I walked to my second class of the day, only to find that he was there too. I went to sit with Angela, this was one of the few classes we had together. I couldn't help but look at him every now and then. It was as though he had me under some kind of spell. Angela quickly noticed my staring.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "You've been looking at Edward Cullen, do you know him?"

"Edward Cullen, how do you know his name?" I asked.

Suddenly I realized that I'd heard the name Cullen before. I turned to Angela and asked, "Weren't they the family that left Forks when I just came to live with…. my dad?"

"Yes that's right, they left suddenly when you came to live in Forks." Angela said, "That was a bit strange, but people come and go all the time"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I found that Edward Cullen was in a lot of my classes. How could it be that I've only ever seen him in my dreams and now he's here and it's like he is everywhere I am? When I got home I was going to need to get more information from Angela.

I guessed that she could tell me more about him, I needed to know more. There was more to him then meets the eye, this I was sure of it, but I just couldn't pin point what it was.

I left campus to head home. I was drifting away in my mind, thinking about my dreams and about how much pleasure they have given me these last few years. Now I was able to put a name to the face that has come to mean more to me then I realized was possible. I'd spent hours sleeping and dreaming about him with that bronze hair all tousled up and those golden eyes looking at me like I was the only one in the world. How much those dreams had helped me get through the time when my dad died.

Before I knew it I was home and found Angela was there already. What she didn't realize was that she was about to get the Spanish inquisition. I needed her to tell me everything she knew about Edward Cullen and fast!

**I hope you are liking my story, please let me know what you think and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I don't own Twilight that is all the lovely SM, the storyline however is my idea. I would like to thank my beta Lels2768 for making this pretty and all of her help. Also a big thanx to my pre-readers Love2Read30, HeyCarrieAnn17 and Licpa for helping me out! **

Chapter 2  
>EPOV<br>After watching her from afar for more than four years, the time had finally come to let her know that I'm real. That what she thought were dreams, haven't been dreams at all. Well she would still be thinking that, but all would become clear to her some day. How I have longed for this moment, but I wasn't ready for it until now.

When Bella moved to Forks my sister Alice had one of her visions. We all knew that her visions could change at times, but every time we tried to change something, the outcome of it all would still be the same. Me… killing Bella Swan, the beloved daughter of Fork's Chief of Police . This meant that we would have to make a decision and we had to make it soon. My family weren't very pleased with this decision, we'd had a good thing going in Forks and starting somewhere new again wasn't something we had been looking forward too. At times like these I hated that I could read the minds of my family. The thoughts that assaulted me left me with so much guilt, because everyone was enjoying themselves here and really didn't want to leave. After having many discussions about this and re-telling and living the visions again we knew that we didn't have any other choice than to leave.

The first vision Alice had about the Swan girl was when we arrived at school on Monday morning. We were running a little later than usual and every mile we got closer to school I wanted to drive faster. Every nerve ending in my body was tensing and wanting to get closer to that damn parking lot. Some parts of her vision had been foggy, but that parking lot was still there. My thirst for human blood was getting more and more tangible and I needed it like people needed to breathe air. Even looking back in my mind, her vision had been so real and I could almost taste it, even though it didn't actually happen. It's hard to think that I was so close to murdering the woman that was made for me. We made the right decision at the time to get away from Forks, but the future events had already been set into motion.

After making the decision to move, strangely I couldn't stay away. At first it was from afar that I watched her. I wanted to know why and how close I could come without tempting myself too much and to keep my family secret safe. After time I tried to get closer and closer to her. She wasn't like all the other girls at Forks High School. They all wanted to get into the inner circle of the Cullen family. While I was the only one that was somewhat available, but I just couldn't bring somebody home with me. The rest of my so called siblings all had someone. Some of them even thought that my father Carlisle was a matchmaker for his adopted kids. Most of the High School kids stayed away from us. They thought we looked too much the same, even though we didn't share a bloodline. That still cracks me up sometimes. They knew to some point that we weren't normal and they were curious but they did stay away from us. Not getting too close. Not that any of the girls over there had anything that would interest me in any way. All the thoughts that invaded my mind when I was there were just filled with sex and other perverted things.

Bella wasn't like that, but then again I couldn't know this for sure. The closer I got to her, the more silent it was. Unlike everyone else's mind I could read, her's was completely silent to me. This had never happened to me before. In the more than one hundred years that I've been here on earth, no-one's mind had ever been mystery to me. This puzzled me to no end. Why was her mind silent?

Alice's visions had changed from time to time, she knew I was trying to get closer to her. She didn't tell the rest of the family. She knew that they would move even further away. Not that that would have stopped me. With the speed that we could move at, it wouldn't take too long to be near her again. It started with a couple of miles from her school or her home. Her scent hit me every time that I would come closer to her. It would make my mind go crazy to just taste a little bit, but it also wanted me to not taste any of it. I was so conflicted at times. I would just run as far as I could get from it. With time on my side, it was getting easier every time to come just a little closer and stay just a little longer. After a while I started to get to her house at night, while she was sleeping. Something about her sleeping seemed to calm me and I could get closer to her without anyone noticing me. She slept with her window open so it was easy for me to get into her bedroom without making any noise at all.

Well at first I wasn't in her room, I still needed to keep my distance from her. The attraction to her blood, her scent was so strong that my mouth would pool with venom and it was almost impossible to be close to her, but even harder to stay away. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She was calling to me in her sleep, she doesn't realize that this happened but it's getting stronger every time I get a little closer. When this happens it's like I'm stepping into her dreams and showing myself to her. The real me, not what people think I am. This has taken me a lot of time and resistance to be so close to her for such a long period. In these times I could take her to the meadow. This is the one place that calms me down and is so peaceful, we talk and she tells me how her day has been. She also tells me a lot about her father and how she misses him. It seems to calm her too, even though she doesn't think this is real. I just can't wait to finally tell her that this all has been real. That she hasn't been dreaming about all of this for all these years.

When Bella got accepted to Dartmouth I was so happy for her. This was something she worked so hard for and it paid off. It also nearly broke my dead heart. She was moving to the other side of the country and I had to find a way for my family to move closer to her without them really knowing why. This was going to be difficult and I was going to need some help from Alice to make it happen. She had seen the progress I'd made in such a short time and I knew she already wanted to get to know Bella too. Every vision Alice had had, led her to believe that they'd like each other and be great friends someday. The plus side for moving to this area is that we have the White Mountain National Forest as our backyard. This would give us more choice when feeding. Yes , that might just be enough to make this a lot easier to convince my family to move…

**So I hope you still are enjoying this story, I would love it if you left me a review! I also would like to say that I love getting notifications that you've put me on alert or favorite, this makes me smile like an idiot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to say I don't own anything its all SM and I'm just playing with them a little! Also I want to thank my beta Lels2768 for her awesome work of making this even better! Love ya babe! I would also like to thank my pre-readers HeyCarrieAnn, Love2Read30 and Licpa for giving me pointers and telling me they like it!**

Chapter 3  
>BPOV<p>

Angela didn't know what was happening the minute I came through the door. On the way to our home I was thinking how lucky I was to be living with her in our apartment. It was a real nice place, not too far away from the university. We got really lucky when we were looking for a place. This wasn't even on the market yet. Our realtor just got word of that the previous owners wanted to sell it. He put me on to it straight away and we bought the place; well, technically, I bought the place and I told Angela that she had to come with me. My dad had saved up some money which I inherited. It was enough to get this place and still have enough over to live from.

Well now on to business. Angela was sitting in our living room on our huge couch with her laptop on her knee. She was obviously working on something for one of her classes and in total concentration mode. I walked in silently and closed the front door without making a single sound. I wanted to surprise her; she wouldn't know what happened till I was right in front of her.

"Boo!" I shouted. She jumped up from where she was sitting and was looking at me with those big eyes, _hee hee,_ _mission accomplished. _She was surprised and a little mad too.

"What the hell, Bella, why did you do that? I'm working on something, ugh now I have to start over again. Thanks a lot."

"Okay, well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Don't be such a fuddy duddy, but now that I've got your attention, I need to ask you some questions."

"Ask what questions?" Angela wondered, her curiosity clearly piqued.

"Well, what can you tell me about Edward Cullen? You've told me just a little, but I need to know more. I have a feeling I've met him before, or something. Also because he already knew my name, he said he got it from the call sheet, but something just doesn't add up."

"Well what's there to say about him, they lived in Forks for a couple of years and almost every girl in high school was drooling over him. I don't know why, I don't find him that interesting at all. Jessica and Lauren especially had it bad for him. They just couldn't shut the fuck up about him sometimes. I was glad that I didn't have to listen to them all the time." She started to tell.

"Also his siblings seem to attract a lot of attention, but they were all couples already. They had been adopted by doctor Carlisle Cullen and well, they kind of hooked up, Edward was the only one without a girl friend. But then again, maybe he doesn't even like girls. I never saw him go out with anyone from our high school."

She thought for a moment before continuing.

"Wait, what did you say? You think you have seen him before? Where besides now here at the university? They left Forks before you started high school there."

_Well it seems like I'd have to come clean about it all now. Oh man she is going to bite my head off for not telling her this sooner._

"Well... erm... I kind of, sort of have had some, erm dreams about him I think." I almost whispered, my eyes not quite meeting hers. "At least I think it's him." I add. _I want to go into hiding because I'm kind of embarrassed about it. Well let's see how she reacts to that._

"Wait…. what did you just say? You have got to be kidding me Bella, this is really funny. When did you have these dreams about him then, and what kind of dreams have those been? Come on now, you have to say more than this. You can't leave me hanging here."

_So this means I have to tell Angela what I have been dreaming about, I knew she wouldn't let this go. This is going to be a laugh fest for her, she isn't going to stop giggling, I am sure of it. She also isn't going to let it go. For as long as I have known Angela, this topic will be coming back to bite me in the ass for god knows how long. Well better get it over with, before she unleashes the Spanish inquisition on me, ah this back fired on me... Badly, who would have guessed that? Well I should have known with the luck I normally have._

"Erm, yes, well... erm where to begin? It started pretty soon after I moved to Forks. It wasn't only during my night sleep, it also occurred during my day dreams. It wasn't always the same dream I was having, it changed, but he was always there. It took me to a beautiful meadow full of wild flowers and surrounded by very big and tall trees. Sometimes we were just lying there and looking at each other. On other moments I was reading a book while he was laying behind me and supporting my body. I still can't believe how he looked, with his bronze tousled hair and that jaw line, that pale flawless skin and those golden eyes staring at me with wonder and... And now I have seen him, here at the university. I can't believe all of this is happening."

Angela was looking at me, her eyes huge, wondrous of everything I have been telling her. She wasn't giggling like I thought she would be doing. I thought it would be better not telling her that I've seen him sparkle when sunlight hits his skin. I know this sounds weird and she is probably already questioning how sane I am. I know these are just dreams that I have had, but something about them seem so real to me and I can't help but think if it was real. This can't be real, no it can't be, but why is he in some of my classes at the university. Well I think I have told Angela enough for now, the look in her glazed over eyes are telling me that she needs some time to process this. I wasn't going to tell her every detail of what my dreams had brought me. After all this talking and remembering the dreams, I couldn't wait for the night to come and go to bed, hoping that my dreams would take me away again, to him and that beautiful meadow.

**I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! I love the reviews I'm getting and all the alerts too! They bring a huge smile to my face! So please keep the reviews coming, I wanna know what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I don't own anything that SM created, I do however made this storyline. I want to give a special thanx to my Beta Lel2768 for making this better! Also a special thanx to my pre-readers L2R30 and HeyCarrieann!**

**Also I want to give a shoutout to Lel2768, BellaScottia, L2R30 and Dooba! I loved meeting you last month and I miss you like crazy! Had one of the best days and that already at the beginning of 2012! Thank you so so so so much! 3**

Chapter 4  
>EPOV<br>When I got home Alice was at my side in barely a second. She knew the decision I had made and wanted to know what the plan was going to be so that we could form a united front to the family and let them know that I wanted to move to White Mountain National Forest. We'd have to do a little research before we could do that, have to find a house to live in which also had to be secluded from other houses. Not long after I got home Alice and I had made the plans for everything. We even found someone who wanted to sell their apartment, the apartment was perfect for Bella and Angela, so we made sure that they would be getting that. I knew this was selfish, but now I knew that she would be living somewhere that was safe and near the university. It was a win win situation, I know where she lives and also how I can get close to her without her knowing, well unless I want her to know. This was coming together rather nicely. Now to tackle the family. I was glad to know that Alice was onboard with all of this. She truly is like my sister in every single way of what that means. She only wants to see me be happy and she knew that I had finally found someone that would make me feel that way. In her latest visions she'd seen that Bella was going to be a part of my life. This was something I was looking forward too, but we just couldn't see when this was going to happen. That was something that was getting on my nerves more then I wanted it to.

Alice wasn't helping me in that department too. Sometimes I wish that she would just talk to me instead of planting seeds in my mind. No-one else had noticed us and they certainly were not interested in what we were up to.

"Alice, would you mind not doing that all the time, sometimes it's just better to talk about things." I started telling her. She looked at me, and then it all came pouring out. I should have known better before saying it like that.

"Well excuse me Edward Cullen, I thought I was helping by doing it like that. It just could be that we don't know who is watching or listening in. You don't want to ruin the plans we are making for the move before we tell everyone what we want to be doing?" She spat at me.

"Don't you realize that I am keeping track on them, I'm not that out of it. I know I have been distracted lately with the whole thing and getting Bella to the meadow. I am just glad that she is not suspicious about it. At the moment she thinks everything between us is just a dream."

It was all coming out of me, just like that. I have been out of touch with a lot of things, but it was all with a purpose. Getting to know her better! Resisting her oh so sweet and luring blood. I have just been able to take her to the meadow once, I just had to, and I couldn't resist the opportunity that was given to me. She passed out completely after class and she was just about to get into a dreamlike state. It was the perfect moment. She was packing up her belongings in her bedroom for the move to Hanover. She had a lot more stuff there then she thought. I took her all afternoon to get just a fraction of it together. Every now and then she was crying just a little. It took every piece of self will in my body not to storm through that window and take her in my arms and just to let her sob, but I couldn't do that. I needed the distance for now, because when she is awake her blood sings to me so much more then when she is going into dream state. I just have to wait for the exact right moment. I so wanted to take her to the meadow and give her some happy dreams. She'd been having such nightmares just after her dad died. It just wasn't yet the time to let her know me.

Alice got me out of my thoughts with some nervously tapping of her foot on the floor. She was really getting on my wick now, but I knew she meant well.

"Okay Alice I know, it is just so frustrating that we don't know when this is all going to happen. I just want to be with her for real now and not just sneaking into her bedroom in the night like some kind of creepy stalker. So what do we need to have ready for the talk we are going to have with the rest of the family. I think most of the things that needed attention we've taken care of. So let's get the rest together and tell them what we want to do."

"Let's do that Edward and I hope you can stop being such a pain in the ass, because my patience is running low these days. I will get the family in the living room, you can tell them everything! And I do mean everything Edward. No more lies, they need to know why you want this."

"You are right, I will tell them everything and leave nothing out. I'm just a little afraid of how some of them are going to react to it. Well, I guess there is no time like the present to find it out."

We have everything covered, so hopefully we can do this quickly and painlessly and get everyone on board with this idea. Carlisle and Esme are not going to be a problem, they want to see me happy even if it is not just yet. Jasper will be convinced by Alice, so he is not going to be too much of a problem. The only ones that might be a problem are Rosalie and Emmett. Well Emmett can be persuaded by the promise of new scenery and the woods and the game that lives there. Then that leaves Rosalie, how to get her on board with this is going to be a little bit of a challenge, but that is a challenge that I am going to win, I have to win it. Let's get this started.

"So first off, I want to thank you all for coming here and listening to what I want to tell you. This is going to be hard, so I hope you will bear with me and let me tell you without interruption. After I have said what I want to say you can ask your questions.

For the last 18 months we have been living here. We all know why we had to leave Forks. It was because of the new girl, Bella Swan, who was due to arrive, and the visions Alice got about her coming to live in Forks. We needed to react quickly to keep me from killing her. After hearing and seeing the visions Alice had I got more than curious about this girl. Why could somebody have such a hold over me with her blood? In the almost 100 years that I have walked in this world, no-one's blood has ever done that to me. I started watching her, from a distance and her blood was so inviting. It kept luring me in more and more to the point that I couldn't function right anymore. Which brings us to now.

I'm becoming more and more attached to her, I'm not able to keep away from her anymore. I even took her to a meadow the other day when she was asleep. I couldn't resist her anymore and needed to take her there. She has gotten me so mesmerized. I only did that this one time and only after the visions have changed. The visions Alice had about me killing her are gone, because I've been getting closer and closer to her in the last 18 months. The reason that I'm telling you all this is because I want to move to near Hanover. She is going to start at Dartmouth University after the summer holiday and I want to be near her, I need to be near her. Alice has helped me look for a new house, it is near the woods of the White Mountain National Forest. The hunting there is going be spectacular, there is a large variety of different animals, for Emmett there are more than enough different bears to choose from. There are also no other houses near us for a several mile radius.

Carlisle there is a very good hospital nearby where you can start right away as Head of the ER, that is if you want to do that. Esme I know you love to decorate houses, you have a gift for it. I have seen you go to work on it in the houses we have lived in and if you want, we can set up a company for you and there are a lot of people that would love to have you as an interior designer. As for the rest of us, you have a couple of more options to look at and if you don't think this is the best thing for you, then we can always find something else to do. So this is basically what I want you to know, please let me know what you think."

I didn't take long before the first thoughts assaulted me and I try to block them out, but it's hard when they are all coming at you at once. Some of them are positive and some are of wonder and want to know more about it, then there is just one that is, well let's keep it nice…..

"Why should we just pack everything up again because you want to be near some human, a fucking human girl, are you fucking kidding me Edward! You haven't even been in the same room with that girl while she was awake and now you want to move cross country to be near to her! Like hell I'm going to move!" Rosalie yelling at the top of her lungs, but still maintaining a certain elegance about her. She wasn't holding out on me. It was also something I was expecting from her. She is the one I need to convince more than the others to move. Well I don't have to read her mind to hear what she is thinking. She already said this now and I have to figure it out.

"Rosalie, I know what I'm asking of the family is a lot, but this is something I want, just to see if it can go somewhere. Do you remember when Emmett came into your life and you just wanted nothing more than to love him and spend the rest of your existence with him. Then in that first year he killed a couple of humans, but you stood by him and had faith in him that he would get a hang of the lifestyle we have taken to. Every time I get a little closer to her, her blood sings to me a sweet song that won't stop and I just want to get closer and closer to see her. Words just can't explain how I feel, she just keeps pulling me in, she got me all wrapped up in her and she doesn't even realize this. Hell she doesn't even know I'm there, but what would you know about this. Sometimes you're so cold I really don't know if you have feelings at all, but then again the rest of the family doesn't have a problem with the move. Why am I trying so hard to convince you when you clearly have no intensions of easing up just a little bit."

Well that isn't how it is supposed to go, but then I looked into her thoughts I see she has no intensions of letting me get off easy. Two can play that game, the rest do want to go and aren't going to change their mind for only Rose. Let's see what she's going to say about that!

"Well Rose, I don't know what you want to prove with this, but the rest of the family isn't giving me the kind of shit that you are giving me now. This move is going to happen and there isn't anything you can do about it. So you can better get used to the idea, because it is going to happen and fast for that matter!"

Carlisle and Esme came back into the room after Rosalie left and told me that they only want to see me happy and if this girl can make me that, then they can't deny me this. Even if she is a human. I'm so grateful for them giving me this chance to get to know her better and maybe, just maybe I can make her mine someday…

**A/N Thank you again for reading my story, I love the reactions I get and I hope you will leave me a review to let me know what ya think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything Twilight, that is SM, I do like to play with this story line. I wanna give a big thanx to Lels2768 for beta'ing this!Babe I love you! Also I wanna thank HeyCarrieAnn and Love2Read30 for pre-reading! ****Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you all!**

Chapter 5  
>BPOV<p>

_The night came and went, I was so hoping to dream of him and it didn't happen. I was very disappointed when the sunlight hit my room in the early morning. Waking up from a dreamless sleep. I did feel more rested than when I had those dreams, so I guessed that was a plus._

I have a full day of classes to look forward to and I know I need to be at the top of my game, I really want to make my dad proud of me. He wanted me to do well for myself, going to a good university was on the top of his list. At least he knew that I had gotten into Dartmouth University. But I shouldn't dwell too much on that. I need to get myself ready for classes. It's promising to be a beautiful sunny day and I can't wait to see what this last year has in store for me.

Angela was getting ready to go to her classes too. We've got a couple of them together today, it's nice that we can share some of them. She has truly been here for me the past few years and I couldn't have gotten by without her. It's already been over 3 years since my dad died in the forests of Forks. I'm glad that I don't have to be there any more.

Everything in that little house reminded me of him. I have started here with a clean slate, with only Angela to remind me of my time there. Damn I need to get my head out of my ass. I need to get my things ready and leave for class. That's what you get when your mind is drifting to places they shouldn't be. Rushing down the stairs, I grab a banana to make up for the breakfast I really don't have the time for, that is if I don't want to be late for English literature.

"Angela, are you ready? We need to be leaving for class in like 2 minutes if we want to get there on time. You know how Miss Bridget gets when we are late. She'll make us write an extra essay just to get her point across to not to be late in her class again." I shout towards Angela's room.

Angela had trouble getting out of her bed sometimes. We really should try to set our alarm clocks earlier so that we have more time to eat breakfast or something. How we have lasted the last 3 years I still don't know? I feel like someone has been watching over me or us. Not a guardian angel, but it still feels that way.

"Come on Angela, we need to go now!" Sometimes she really is slow.

"Yeah, Bella, hold your horses. I'm coming down now. We'll make it in time. We'll even have time to spare, you'll see and don't we have our first class with Mr Silvestro? Where are you with your head B, normally it's me who doesn't know which classes we have."

"Let's just hurry up Angela, we need to get there either way, stop questioning me!"

The speed walk over to the university was quiet, you could just about hear a pin drop, the only sound being our breathing a little louder than normal. _Why is my head in such a cloud at the moment. It can't be because of him, or can it be?_

No time to think about that. Mr Silvestro will have our heads if we are late. He really doesn't like it and it would be a bad idea to piss him of so soon at the beginning of the year.

"I told you we would be on time, see Bella" Angela told matter of factly.

Looking into the classroom, I see Edward sitting there. Again he is in one of my classes, I just can't believe it.

Then like a moth to a flame I suddenly feel this pull in me. Deep inside, it's forcing me to him. I just can't explain it any other way. There is a strange current going through my body and it's telling me of sorts that I need to go to him. It feels familiar to me for some reason, just like in my dreams. I give my apologies to Angela. I really need to find out why I'm feeling like this, so I walk over to him and sit down next to him. Being this close to him only is making the pull stronger. We just sit there, staring at each other and I feel the electricity flow around us, buzzing. Time is going way too slow and all of a sudden I feel like we are in that meadow again. All familiar and feeling totally safe here with him. I haven't ever had this feeling of being so safe, so content with anyone, well except with my dad that is. I really need to find out why this all is happening.

Mr Silvestro has started the class and I really need to pay some attention to it or he will notice and give us all extra work. Sometimes I think he likes it a little too much when giving us extra work. His punishments can sometimes be hard on students with an essays of 20 pages minimum!

The next classes fly by when I'm not being distracted by the stunning looking Mr Cullen, I'm still not sure why he is having this kind of effect on me, and I really need to try to find this out before today is over. Otherwise it will be driving me insane until i do find out! Angela is already giving me the 'I'm bored' face at lunch when I couldn't shut up about him; asking her again to tell me everything she knows. She was getting a bit reluctant to keep telling me the same things over and over again. I just couldn't help myself, this man is driving me to extremes I didn't know I was capable of.

At long last the final period of the day has arrived. I was starting to hope that he would be in more of my classes. Just so that I could look at him. I need the fix, know that I _really _know that the man who has appeared in my dreams for the last 3 years is someone not made up by my imagination alone; that he's real and tangible. Who would have thought things like this could happen. It's only supposed to happen in the movies we see on tv, not in real life! The minutes are just ticking by slowly on the clock. _Can't they go any faster. _Angela is in another class and I just want this day to end. I can't even look at him now, he isn't in this class with me. So much for having something pleasing to look at while this boring teacher is rambling away about God knows what. I don't even want to pretend to be paying attention at this point.

Finally class is over, now I need to get to the library and wait for Angela. We always walk back home together after classes, well that is if we are finished at the same time. It's just a couple of minutes for the both of us to get there.

_Why is it getting so chilly and what's that breeze_? I wondered. The sun is out and the temperature was not this cold when I stepped out of the building, _hmmm that's kind of strange._I start to walk quicker towards the library. I take a quick look over my shoulder and feel another cold breeze pass over me and I get the impression that something has moved passed me. Looking in front of me I see Edward standing there beside the tree; he is watching me with that gorgeous smile on his face. The way he makes me feel is so strange and the pull toward him is only getting stronger. This is so not like anything I have ever felt for anyone else before. I start walking towards him. I just need to let Angela know to go home without me, this might be my chance to get some answers to my questions. I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket and write a text to her, saying that I will be home later.

Edward is starting to walk to me too. Somewhere in the middle we meet and I just want to get lost in those eyes of his. They are not that gorgeous golden color I remember them to be, they seem to be a couple of shades darker. My mind is racing with all the questions that I want to ask him, but my body is acting on a whole different kind of emotion. Before I know it my arms are reaching for his neck and my head is moving towards his lips. I can't stop this and I really don't want to stop it to be honest. I'd almost reached my destination when all of a sudden he grabs my wrists and stops me in my tracks.

"Isabella, we can't be doing this now. Please let's just talk for now, we've got plenty of time to get to know each other better without using words to express ourselves." He says to me in such a sweet way that it doesn't even matter that he stopped me from trying to kiss him. It's like he's gotten me under some kind of spell. Wait what did he say, we've got plenty of time!

My heart just swooned all over the place.

**Thanx for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear any of your thoughts in a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to apologize for the massive delay in posting. RL had kicked my ass so hard and it's not over yet. This is a short chapter. It was like pulling teeth and this is just to get it all started again. I would also like to thank my new beta Crazykitteh for helping me polish this up! **

Chapter 6

EPOV

She really has no idea what she does to me. It has taken me so much time already just to be near to her. All our trips to the meadow have made it easier to be near her, but she hasn't got a clue that it really happened. She still thinks they are dreams. Now that she's standing here in front of me and trying to touch me, I have new problems to deal with. She is fully aware of what is happening now. At times like this I wished her mind would be open for me, that I had a clue of what is going on in the head of hers.

"Isabella, we can't be doing this now. Please let's just talk for a while, we've got plenty of time to get to know each other without using our words to express ourselves."

The only way to get some kind of idea of what she's thinking about or feeling, is listening to her heartbeat. It's reactions is primal and not with logic. It's beating so fast now that she must be excited or nervous. I just barely stopped her from kissing me. I'm not ready for that just yet. I need to know if she's ready for this. It's not like I'm a normal human or something. This can have very serious out comes. I know I have the back up from my family, but I'm not sure just yet on how to go along with it.

I have had many conversations with my family how to go about this. Especially Rosalie has helped me out a lot, much to my surprise I might ad. She wasn't really excited about moving again, but when we got here and she saw the house and all the space we have she slowly started to come around. To most people she comes across as some kind of big snob who cares only for herself. She's come along way since Carlisle changed her. She was so angry and full of hate because she truly wanted to have died then. What her fiancée did to her was something so cruel. Leaving her for dead on the streets like she was just a piece of trash that you don't need anymore. I think Carlisle changed her to become a mate for me, but that could never have happened. Don't get me wrong, I love her like she is my sister, but that's all that she is to me. After a little time she got back at her fiancée after first getting her revenge on his friends. This way he knew she was coming for him. Being the drama queen we all know she can be, she made it into a real spectacle. He got what he deserved and then some. I hate to look back at that time. She was finding herself as a newborn vampire, but really she had wanted for Carlisle to have her die on the cold rainy streets where he found her. She sometimes tried to hide her thoughts from me, but when they did come through, it was like a truck hitting you. After a while she found Emmett and he was and is her everything. They see right through each other and they come off as superficial, but underneath it all, it is an all consuming love and devotion they have for one another. I hope to share that same connection with Isabella. That is going to take time, after she knows the entire truth I hope she will stay. Alice is resolute that we will be together and that it will all work out for the best. I just don't see that happening right now. Maybe that is the pessimist in me that's talking but I've waited so long for this. I just don't want to get my hopes up high to be disappointed in the end.

**Please as always let me know what you think, it means a lot to me! xxx**


End file.
